1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to an adapter plate for the drive train of an automotive vehicle or truck. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an adapter plate and pivot bracket which simplifies the installation of the drive train within the vehicle.
2. Discussion
Automotive vehicles, and especially trucks are typically equipped with a vibration isolating mount disposed between the vehicle drive train and the vehicle frame. The isolating mount provides additional cushioning between the drive train and the vehicle frame. The isolating mount also serves to support the drive train, as well as isolate vibration energy and impact energy from the vehicle frame up through the drive train. These mounts are typically hydraulic mounts, however a variety of rubber and/or elastomeric mounts are also suitable.
In the presently known applications, the isolating mount is secured directly to the underside of the transmission housing. The typical mount has one or more mounting studs which extend downwardly from the mount. When the drive train assembly, comprising the engine, transmission, and sometimes a transfer case is installed during vehicle assembly, the drive train assembly is typically installed at a sharp insertion angle and then pivoted into its normal horizontal position. During this procedure, the mounting studs must be located Within holes formed within the vehicle frame. This assembly task can be quite challenging because the mounting studs are fixed with respect to the drive train assembly, and can only be moved for alignment with their exact location by moving the entire drive train assembly.
In view of the disadvantages associated with the prior art techniques for securing the drive train assembly and mount within the vehicle, it is desirable to provide an adapter plate for securing the mount to the drive train assembly which allows an additional degree of freedom during the assembly process so that the mount can be aligned and secured to the vehicle frame quickly and easily. It is further desirable to provide an adapter plate which allows the mount to be pivotally secured to the drive train. As an additional feature, it is desirable to provide an adapter plate which allows the mount to be completely secured to the drive train after the drive train assembly is installed within the vehicle. Finally, it is desirable to provide an adapter plate and mount design which can be preassembled as one component prior to its attachment to the drive train assembly.